For example, in Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a production facility including a plurality of production units formed so as to be freely coupled to each other, a conveyance rail provided so as to be capable of coupling the production units to each other, a transfer unit configured to move along the conveyance rail to load and unload a workpiece into and from each of the production units (transfer the workpiece between the production units), and a control section configured to freely move the transfer unit to any of the plurality of production units as desired. In this production facility, the production units are freely coupled to each other, and hence the respective production units can freely be recombined with each other. Therefore, there is an advantage in that, even when an object to be produced (workpiece to be loaded into the production facility) is changed and any process step needs to be changed (any production unit needs to be added or removed) along with the change of the object to be produced, the production facility is compatible with the change of the process step easily and promptly.